Tran to Fan: Beginning or End
by Alalaya2
Summary: Venatrix is back along with Jazzy and her Daughter Redrun and time is running out for them as Sentinel movies to enslave Earth what lay's in store For The all spark and her Kith Find out in the Sequel of Fan to Tran: Original
1. Time is coming

P.O.V. Venatrix

**Allspark's log 268**

Three years of the TFMPUA universe, as we now call it; time has passed senses Optimus ripped the Fallen face off and killed him it has been five years in my native universes, Fan to Tran, time (in other words its 2011 hear and 2014 at home). Senesce then Fallen's demise I have been making versus trips all over the world looking for Transformers that have been stranded on earth so far out of the one hundred and forty two bots on earth only thirty two of them were from Optimus crew. I found Ratchet and Wheeljack's younglings the Dinobots, more of the lost Atlantis along with the searchers of old and found Drift in Japan. It was one of my finest moments because his discovery allowed me to contact the Neutral City New Hope. Their leader Dai Atlas didn't believe I was the Allspark when I first met him but with the help of Drift I was able to sneak into the crypt of the fallen heroes to revive the twelve felled Guardians of Cybertron; he changed his tune real fast. Drift, Wing, and Preceptor became sparkmates they have two sparklings, one they all helped create named Swift-flight and a reincarnation of Drifts old Friend Gasket. Drift and Wing live in New hope and are my ambassadors Percy goes there whenever he is not working to be with his family in other words if I don't have something to hold his interest he is not at NEST.

Recently things have been a little strained between me and Optimus he wants to solve the problems of the world I want us to mind our own bisness and let them learn. If we solve everything for them they will expect us to do so in the future nothing will really get fixed like it should. The United nations agree with me up to a point they want us to stay out of there mess unless we are giving them what they think they need like the blaster Galloway tried to sneak off base that one time. Bet he wished that Jazzy wasn't the one to find him let's just say it was funny for everyone but him.

Everything is going good and well but the best part are the New sparks I have created over the years with the birth of Two hundred and fifty eight sparklings (ow) as well as eighty six Kayin which are new sparks created with adult bodies. I have made it very clear to my bots that well in the past Kayin's were created for a task and nothing else, they didn't even have any rights, I would not tolerate disrespecting them in any way. After all is said and done we have up to one thousand and twenty one… one thousand and twenty Transformers alive and kicking at this time (what is it with the cons and killing Bubo I swear that I have to revive him one a week). The sparklings have been kept a secret from the Cons so far and Jazzy and I have been making plans for free them when they attack Chicago no one is going to die on my watch if I can help it human or otherwise except for Sentinel. He will pay for his betrayal Fallen never got to him so all this will be on him! Time is running short Sam is now with Carly; he broke up with Mikayla a year ago she is now working for NEST as an emergency Autobot Medic at Diego Garcia Ratchet couldn't be more pleased about this she is considered his human sparkling.

Many of the bots have adopted humans into their family the most well know are Ironhide and the Lennox's family, Bumblebee and the Witwicky's family, and Jazz and the Epps' Family. This acceptance of the humans has also leaded to the 'official' discovery of the human Primes Sam's Prime name it Samuel Ryder Prime he earned his Prime name when he save Optimus. Also Will's daughter Annabelle Surprised everyone when she saved Soundwave life earned her the name Ann Gunborg Prime. The look of Smug Pried on Sarah's face and shock on everyone else's priceless. Mrs. Lennox and Ironhide were Preening throughout the base for weeks Will was not much better I mean every parent thinks that there daughters are a princess theirs really is one; a Princess to aliens but royalty nun the less.

Sam wants to work with the bots but it's too dangerous at this time so he is looking for a job at this time although if Bee does not have a mission he is with Sam which is more than in the movie. I have also tracked down all of Dylan Gould work colleges so once all is said and done they are going to be charged with treason to humanity. Good thing I have gotten Soundwave cassettes on my side and speaking of Soundwave he was one of the Cons that have changed the most in the past three years.

A month after Jazzy and I had returned from the astral planes Soundwave set a trap for me and I bought the bait hook, line, and sinker. One fake neutral distress signal when I was away from base for my morning flight and I was off to said signal. Lasebeak got a luck shot at my back and I was unable to move for a time it was so close to my weak point that if it had been a centimeter to the left I would have never moved again. Freaked me and Soundwave out he just wanted me incapacitated long enough so that he could talk without fighting he thought that he had killed me that is until Jazzy came flying in and Kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him over she used the time that he was to shocked to do anything to repair me enough so that at the very least I could run for help. He managed to tell me why he was there in a hurried panic as he saw I was about to run apparently before his kith had died they had told him to join the Decepticons and gather as much information about them as possible.

They had told him that one day a Femm of great power would come and he was to tell her everything; they said that he would know when the time was right and that she would save Cybertron from total destruction. Their final words to him had given him hope as he put on a mask of a spark less mech climbing the ranks to get the information he would one day need. It was then that he swore his loyalty to me and me alone something he had never done for anyone not even Megatron his cassettes did the same. Ever since that day Soundwave has been my master spy telling me what the Cons were up to and help me kidnap all the Hatchings and take them to Cybertron to be placed in stasis until they could be awakened to a rebuilt Cybertron and let me tell you getting them was a daisy getting on to the ship was easy as pie getting off not so much. Let's just say the Starscream had I higher pitch voice for the rest of the day and leave it at that and Jazzy…. Well Jazzy's Jazzy enough said.

Speaking of which Jazzy and Skywarp have gotten along like fire in a barn chaotic and dangerous they like to tag team others when the spar together like right now Uh-oh! Jazzy just said Balaam-Lama Ding Dong Not good got to go.

Venatrix the Allspark

Logging out


	2. Where is Prime

P.O.V. Venatrix

I quickly shut down my computer so that no one could see my journal logs and ran to the training room with post haste. Balaam-Lama-Ding Dong is never a good thing form Jazzy when she is sparing it is almost as bad as Uh-oh when she is working with Wheeljack and his little brother Que. In recent years Jazzy has started to read Mother Goose and I will tell you one thing once you learn the history behind them it's creepy and it is scary. Jazzy has taken psychological warfare to a whole new level I mean it is so close to Joker scary now it is not even funny. Nursery Rhymes are supposed to be cute but not for Jazzy; Jazzy is Chaos literally.

I hear her talking as I approach the training room "Dickery, dickery, dare, the pig flew up in the air; the man in brown soon brought him down Dickery, dickery, dare" Jazzy cackled as she tossed a knife up and down before throwing it at Jazz's head bad news for me he ducked and the knife came flying at me as I entered the room. There was a soft thud; I squeaked in surprise then I looked to the side eyes wide, to see the knife imbedded in the door frame a centimeter near my head. I look at Jazzy eyes wide with shock at the near miss to my head not that a knife to the head would kill me but it would put me out of commission for the next week and it would hurt. "Oh my Goddess Cool cat, are you Ok?"

I look at her still to shocked to speak looking from her to the knife "Venny-V are you Ok?" asked Jazz in a slightly higher than normal voice.

Well at least that answered the question of who Jazzy kicked in the crotch poor Jazz "I… I'm fine just wasn't expecting that. Jazzy you know that you are not allowed to kick the bots in the crotch when you are sparing right?"

"But it's Funny and it was what we were taught to do when fighting guys."

"Jazzy" Jazzy grinded at my reprimanding tone she didn't care one iota that she was not supposed to do it she was going to do what she wanted when she wanted no matter what I said she knew that and so did everyone at NEST. "Just don't hit them hard pleas I the reason it hurts them so much is because there are a lot of delicate circuitry down there and it's hard to repair them when they break."

"Its fine Ven she didn't get me that hard" Jazz said as he stood up his voice going back to its normal range proving he was telling the truth.

"Well just be careful hey where is Optimus and the others?" Jazzy averted her gaze from mine and Jazz shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably I was not liking this one bit my eyes darken "I'll ask again where are they?"

Jazzy and Jazz flinched at the tone of my voice "Venny-V you know where he is Girl it's about to start."

"(%&#&*&$#*&#$^*#& *&^*&^*#$& #) (&#(^ *&(&(&*&^#$&!" I sore loudly before kicking a training weight that one of the solders had left there; it was now imbedded into the concrete wall. "I told him Stay out of it; it is not our place to help in their war, we should keep our nose out of the humans' affairs. But Noooo, Optimus ^#%$# Prime knows best He is so going to get it when he gets back. Jazzy when Charlotte Mearing gets here send her my way if this gets out we could lose the UN treaty." I storm out of the hanger one of the conditions I had made with the United Nations was that we would stay out of there affairs unless asked and they would do the same for us if Optimus got cough I would have to declare him a rouge and hunt him down. Cybertron is nowhere ready for inhabitances of sparklings and Mars didn't have the resources to raise them yet if the UN Kicked us off the planet do to Optimus I would kill him.

"Venatrix how…" I see Lennox run at me as he tries to distract me from the main hanger, but I cut him off.

"Don't even bother Will I know where they have gone and nothing is going to stop me for tearing Prime a new one once I see him. What the pits is he thinking? If he gets caught we could lose the treaty and have to leave earth there isn't enough room in New Hope City for us and Mars cannot support the sparklings. Whatever he is doing I hope he thinks it's worth it because this could put the sparklings and earth in danger." I growl in frustration as I see Mearing approaching the hanger too; she was a girl on a mission. "Mearing" I say as a way of greeting.

"Venatrix; you know why I am here"

"Oh yes did they get caught?"

"No nothing but suspicion from the UN right now they are calling it the actions of a group of fanatics."

"Good and let's keep it that way"

"Good evening Mam'" said Lennox.

"Don't call me Mam" I had to suppress a flinch Mearing had become one of the NEST women and a good friend to me. I had found out that she hated being called mam because she was told as a teen that she was sterile up until that time she had wanted a big family and five of her own children in the future the news destroyed her. After that day she hated being called Mam it reminded her to much of Mama and how she could never have her own children. Lucky for her Ratchet and I have started to work on Nanno technology to heal humans; so far it is just in the starting stages and will not be available to the public for six year at the least we are using it on NEST personnel at this time. So far we have discovered that as long as the head and body are mostly intact we can revive a person who had been dead for twenty minutes back to full health and repair malformation from birth. We even had one guy do a sex change with us; he can now give birth to his own biological babies and have no outside help; aside from the traditional one that is, in fact Max and his husband Kent are going to have a boy next month. After the complete change of genders and re-growing limbs, a damaged womb was nothing for us to repair.

When Mearing found out that we could allow her to have children she approached me to see if it was possible. Last week she found out that she was expecting to have her first child she is now three months pregnant she hasn't started to show yet but it is a matter of time she has never been able to carry a child past the two month marker before the Nanites. Ever sense we had help her she had become our biggest supporter and a good friend to me when she found out that I can never have any of my own children. Talking to her is a great help and she understands a way that Jazzy can never even begin to comprehend I had always wanted Two or Three Children of my own and as many foster kids as I could raise in my life time. As the Allspark I can't get into the fostering program and Redrun will be the only child I will ever have of my own and it makes her even more precious to me because of it.

"What the hell is Prime thinking we are getting enough crap from the religious activists who want you gone thanks to what you did for Max; they will do anything they can to have you guys gone" said a worried Mearing.

"I know Mear but Prime doesn't seem to get it I know that the activists want us gone the last booming nearly got Redrun killed if my mates hadn't been there to stop me I would have killed every single protester there." I said as my eyes took on a red tint as I remembered that day with a burning hatred. When the Transformers came forward as a race to the UN with a peace Treaty and got it sinned a group called the Lord of Earth started to protest our presences on earth they had been nonviolent group. At least up until last year I along with my mates was going to give a lecture of our customs and history at Sam's school they were picketing outside when a suicide boomer attacked me by flinging herself at Redrun. The explosion tore off half her face along with her left arm ten students were killed twenty were injured and five of the protesters were killed. Lucky for them Primus and Unicron were with me or that number would have been a lot more.

They had taken a big hit in their popularity when the media found out what exactly Redrun was people hate it when children get hurt even alien children add that on top of the human students and they were labeled a terrorist group. If it wasn't for Soundwave, Blaster, Ratchet and Jazzy the secret of the sparklings would be known by the Decepticons by now. Ratchet and Jazzy created a virus that wipes out any memory of the sparklings if they find it online and Soundwave erases it from them minds if they find out when people are talking about it and Blaster keeps all wireless mentions of them out of their reach.

Sometimes I think that Prime dose this as his way to keep Redrun safe sometimes I think its way of revenge. Either way it is doing more harm than good and I am going to tell him as much when I see him. "ORION PAX!"


	3. Anger to Tears

P.O.V. Venatrix

I knew that Optimus was pissed at our human allies because they didn't tell us anything about the mission to original Ark that was piloted by Sentinel Prime and his crew. Heck I knew he was even going to be even more pissed off at me when he finds out that I knew he was alive and didn't tell him but I couldn't do that it was too much of a risk for me to do so. If I had told Prime where the Ark was I would run the risk of time line being upped and I wouldn't have had time to prepare Chicago and a few other major cities form the upcoming invasion I had bunkers made in secret along with evacuation drones and solid holoforms that I and my guardians could control form a central hub. Mearing was informed of all this as she was the human element in the Cybertron Earth Treaty, the UN knew that I would not tell them everything so they said I had to choose a human to tell everything too so that if the human thought I was going too far then they could tell them I chose Mearing because I trusted her to do the right thing and I have never regretted it she even helped me design parts of the rescue bunkers.

Redrun whimpered a little behind me she could feel the anger form both me and her Father she, was not liking it one bit. From her reaction I knew that this was not going to be a fun conversation at the least I was going to have to have Dino take he out of the main hanger and into the privet quarters before I really tear into Prime if I can that is I bet that as soon as the NASA people arrive that he will want to go get that Kith Traitor from the ARK; I have to hold back a hiss at the thought of him. The Mortes family has a motto that has been passed down sense the days of the Roman evasion of Ireland Omnes Genies 'Family is all' it's the reason why I hated the Fallen so much because to me family is everything and there is nothing I repeat nothing that will ever stand in my way of keeping it safe even if they hate me in the end I don't care.

"ORIAN PAX!" I storm up to him and the bots that had been to the Middle East and Russia I hiss at them and they at least have the decency to flinch at my anger but Prime says nothing choosing to stay in his alt form. "Dino" I hiss between clenched teeth "Take Red to the Cybertron wing pleas I need to have a talk to Prime." Dino scoops up Red and they are out of there before Mearing could blink he was gone, it was almost as if he had downed his cosines tech.

"What is this? The silent treatment" asked Mearing.

"No this is not the silent treatment this is something much worse, He's Pissed. Prime make something or yourself" said Ironhide well hitting him on the top of his cab.

I could hear the anger from Prime as he transformed as his gears grounding harshly. You can tell what a transformer is felling or what he is about to do from the sound you can hear of his transforming and Prime's was short choppy and harsh showing how angry he really was. "You Lied to us" he said his voice strained showing how much anger he was really feeling at that time. "Your governments said that they would share all information that they had on us yet I find this" he jabs harshly at the fuel piece from the ark "What else are you humans hiding from us?" he all but hissed at Mearing.

"Prime" I snap at him "Tell told us all they knew you have to remember that humans do not live as long as transformers and if the information is not recorded then it can be easily forgotten. They might not have known about it until now."

Prime growled at me I mean literally honest to god, growled at me in anger. "Then they should find a way to keep better records if an archive did something like that on Cybertron then…"

I cut him off "this is not Cybertron and it was only until twenty years ago that humans started to use digital records for important files heck they still use paper for some files and if the copy gets burned it can hardly be proved to have happened." Optimus was not happy with me but it shut him up from his ranting.

Edwin Eugene 'Buzz' Aldrin walked through the door along with a few others that had been in charge of Apollo 11. Mearing introduces him to the Bots and he explains everything to them Prime smiles a little when he thinks about Sentinel and having his father figure back among the living and it kills me that he would betray Optimus and that I will have to keep him the one thing that he truly wants which is to introduce the Primes of Earth to Sentinel. "We have a ship and we will take it retrieve our Autobot brothers before it is too late."

I bit my lip to stop from crying out because it is already too late Prime and the others just don't know it yet. "Prime" I say anger completely gone "I will go with you there are other bots on the Ark that I will be able to revive." Prime smiles at that, but it's as soon as he hears what I have to say next. "You cannot tell Sentinel about me the Sparklings and the Human Primes."

"Why he is a Prime he has a right to know he is not like the Decepticons that you bring here to rehabilitate."

"I know that Prime but the shock may be too much for him and if he knows he may tell one of cons but his actions right now they think we are reviving the others through the old shard if they find out the truth things will get too dangerous on Earth for the sparklings and they will be sent away do you want that?"

That made Prime Freeze "You would deny me the right to my Daughter?"

I bit the inside of my lip drawing blood as my sharp teeth cut through my flesh as I harden my Spark once more like I has to for Revenge of the Fallen "to keep her safe I would."

Primes optics narrow "as you wish Allspark" he says as he walks out of the hanger not looking back to see the tear that runs down my face at what I would have to do to save Cybertron and his people once more. "Oh Optimus my brother; I am so sorry." I whisper as he leaves Mearing places a supporting hand on my shoulder and Jazzy hugs me as I cry.


End file.
